Benutzer Diskussion:Vos
Begrüßung als Autor Einfeiung [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Vos!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 14:56, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) ---- Kritik Ein frohes neues Jahr und eine nette Begrüßung auch von mir. Wie ich erfreulicherweise sehe, hast du im Artikel über "Xagobah" und bei der "Schlacht um Saleucami" schon gleich kräftig losgelegt. Es gibt ein paar Sachen die du beachten solltest um bei Jedipedia gute Beiträge zu liefern. So könntest du vielleicht etwas darauf achten die Sätze gut auszuformulieren und etwas mehr auf Fehler bei Worten zu achten, sowie den Artikel mit einer Quellenangabe am Schluss zu versehen. Du hast im Artikel "Xagobah" z.b. ein Zitat geliefert, welches unbedingt einer Quellenangabe bedarf, da dein Artikel sonst von den Admins in die Kategorie über Artikel ohne Quellenangabe gestellt wird. Ich selber bin seit November dabei und brauche auch noch gelegentlich Hilfe. Wenn du Probleme haben solltest, kannst du dich an die Benutzer oder besser noch die Admins richten. Lass dich von meiner kleinen Kritik nicht entmutigen. Es soll dir helfen. :) E.B 15:54, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Vos, schau dir bitte mal die anderen Artikel an... du machst viele dinge nich falsch aber auf die falsche weise. Lass einfach mal gewisse sachen, wie zB die ganzen Überschriften usw. --Modgamers 21:51, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 18:40, 2. Jan 2007 (CET) Your Work Its nice that you post artivle after article here, but its disliked that you made direct copis from other sources or complete copys of books or something like that. Also your stile is not good. Do you use some sort of translator tool ? --Modgamers 16:39, 2. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vos, könntest Du es bitte unterlassen, offensichtlich mit einem Sprachprogramm wie Babelfisch o.ä. übersetzte Wookieepedia-Artikel hochzuladen? Erst einmal ist die Übernahme und Übersetzung von Wookieepedia-Artikeln generell unerwünscht (vgl. hier Zur Übernahme von WP-Artikeln). Zudem sind die automatisch übersetzten Texte quasi unbrauchbar, weil sie fast unverständlich und sprachlich absolut katastrophal sind. Auf diese Weise machst Du anderen Benutzern mehr Arbeit als dass Du der Jedipedia nützt. Bitte schreibe Deine Artikel doch selbst, und zwar auf der Grundlage offizieller Quellen wie Büchern, Filmen, Comics, Spielen - aber bitte mache uns nicht mehr Arbeit als nötig. Artikel, die aus WP kopiert sind, werden sofort gelöscht, also kannst auch Du Dir Zeit und Arbeit sparen. Selbst geschriebene Beiträge von Dir sind natürlich nach wie vor herzlich willkommen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 18:52, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) ::PS: If you don't understand German, please leave a short note. I will explain why we don't allow any 1:1 translations in Jedipedia. In the meantime, please stop translating Wookieepedia articles. Best regards, RC-9393 Admin 18:52, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Hallo Vos, ich muß Dich noch einmal eindringlich darauf hinweisen, mit dem Hochladen von automatisch übersetzten, quasi unverständlichen Artikeln aufzuhören! Du machst uns nur überflüssige Arbeit und leistest keinen hilfreichen Beitrag für die Jedipedia! Bitte formuliere Deine Artikel selbst! Wenn Du diesen Hinweis weiterhin ignorierst und in keinster Weise auf unsere Kontaktaufnahmen reagierst, müssen wir Dich leider wegen Mißachtung der Anweisungen eines Admins für eine gewisse Zeit sperren. Also, tu Dir selbst und uns den Gefallen und nutz die Zeit, die Du sicher in die Bearbeitung des Artikels steckst, sinnvoller - formuliere Artikel so, dass man sie ohne großangelegte Überarbeitungen oder Löschungen verwenden kann. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin Tipps für Vos Hallo Vos, wenn Du einen Artikel schreibst, brauchst Du nicht jeden Namen und jeden Begriff mehrfach zu verlinken. Es reicht, ihn beim ersten Mal mit einem Link zu versehen; taucht der Begriff oder der Name danach ein weiteres Mal auf, muß er nicht mehr verlinkt werden - das erhöht auch die Übersichtlichkeit. Auf diese Weise kannst Du Dir viel Arbeit sparen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:27, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) Hochladen von Bildern Hallo Vos wenn du Bilder hochlädst dann denke bitte daran sie mit Quellen zu belegen und die Vorlage copyright einfügst das machst du indem du reinschreibst ja sonst werden die nämlich gelöscht Gruß Jango 21:52, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Vos! Ich finde es wirklich klasse, dass du dich trotz deiner Schreibschwäche hier engagieren willst. Solltest du je Probleme oder Fragen haben haben, werde ich dir, genau wie alle anderen auch, gerne weiterhelfen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Kyle22 15:05, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich finde das selber Klasse, ich finde das gut das Leute mir helfen wollen.Ich arbeite gerne mit Leute zusammen.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 15:07, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Schön, dass du Teamwork schätzt! Allerdings stimmt es schon, was die anderen sagen. Wenn du versuchst, dich daran zu halten, was sie vorschlagen, werden die Artikel sicher besser. Klar ist es schwierig für dich, Grammatik und Rechtschreibung richtig zu machen, aber mit Übung wird es bestimmt besser. Vielleicht versuchts du mal, die Texte erst einmal in einem Textprogramm (z.b. Word) vorzuschreiben und nochmal gründlich zu kontrollieren, bevor du sie dann in der JP abspeicherst. Ich schaue auch gerne für dich nach Rechtschreibfehlern, wenn du nicht weiterkommst. MfG Kyle22 15:15, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Übersetzte Artikel? Hallo Vos! Ich habe bei dir so den Verdacht, dass du von der Wookieepedia übersetzt, denn deine Artikel haben gravierende sprachliche Schnitzer. Außerdem tust du selbst Quellen übersetzen, die eigentlich nicht auf Deutsch erschienen sind. Ich bitte dich inständig, nichts von der Wookieepedia zu übersetzen. Die Quellenlage deiner Artikel ist immer mehr als fragwürdig und deine Artikel sind stets von ganz schlechter sprachlicher Qualität, sodass sie von anderen Benutzern fast komplett neu geschrieben werden müssen... Das ist nicht Sinn diese Projekts! Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:23, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Hallo nochmal Vos! Ich schreibe dir nochmal wegen deinen Artikeln, die du hier erstellst. Achte bitte mehr auf deine Grammatik, die ist nämlich sehr schlecht, was dazu führt, dass deine Texte überhaupt nicht oder nur sehr schwer zu verstehen sind. Vielleicht kommt das, weil du zu schnell schreibst und dir nicht genug Zeit lässt. Schreibe lieber einen ordentlichen Artikel, als zehn Artikel, die aber niemand kapiert. Wie gesagt müssen deine Texte immer komplett überarbeitet werden, weil sie einfach grammatikalisch eine Katastrophe sind. Es ist nicht Sinn dieses Projekts, dass andere Benutzer deine Artikel immer von Grund auf überarbeiten müssen. Achja... lasse den englischen Interwiki-Link bitte weg, wenn du Artikel erstellst. Deine Links führen nämlich regelmäßig ins Nirgendwo. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:59, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tipp zu den Bildern Hallo Vos! Vielleicht ladest du besser Bilder hoch die keine schwarzen Rändern von den Filmen haben. Du kannst die schwarzen Ränder ja ganz einfach mit einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm wegschneiden. Ohne Ränder sehen die nämlich gleich viel besser aus. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:00, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja... darf ich dich noch daran erinnern, nichts aus anderen Artikeln wortwörtlich zu übernehmen. Wenn ich den Artikel zur Galaktischen Republik so anschaue, kommen mir einige Sätze sehr bekannt vor. Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust :) --Little Ani Admin 12:20, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ICQ hei Vos ich habe dich gerade in ICQ geaddet jedenfalls denke ich das schaust du mal bitte Jango 10:03, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Vos ich habe bei Icq geaddet schau mal bitte.--Remi Pc 09:36, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Eintrag auf meiner Benutzerseite Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was du bei mir wolltest!? MfG --DarthMomse 21:36, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Frechheit Ich finde das die Nummernirung einfach abgebrochen haben.--Remi Pc 07:57, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist nicht es woll einfach abzubrechen ist nicht fähr, --Remi Pc 10:36, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Vos! Würde mich interessieren, warum du das Zitat von Luke gewählt hast. Kyle22 17:51, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) (p.s.: Du kannst die Beiträge auch verschieben und sortieren, dann wird's übersichtlicher.) Ich hab gesehen, du nimmst dir das Utapau-System vor! Da bin ich echt gespannt drauf! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! Kyle22 19:22, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Werde ich am Wochenende vornehmen, warum bist du so gespannt?--Vos 19:25, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Weil's kein so einfaches Thema ist. Möchte dich auch einfach mal bei der Arbeit erleben. (Tipp: Such dir viele Quellen!) Gutes Gelingen! Kyle22 19:27, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich muss noch alles zusammen Suchen, aber trotzdem danke und für den Rat--Vos 19:29, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Helfe doch gerne. Bild:Help!.gif Kyle22 19:35, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich meinte bei mir zu Hause wenn du paar Quellen hast kannst du mir per E-mail schicken und werde hinein Arbeiten, aber du kannst ja auch die Fehler berichtigen. Das wer toll und super wen wir uns zusammen arbeiten. Für das Wohl Jedipedia.--Vos 19:41, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nun, ich kenn mich nicht besonders mit Galaktischer Geographie aus, aber ich werde helfen, so gut ich kann. Bei meinen Fachgebieten kann ich dich natürlich besser unterstützen. Auf meiner Benutzerseite siehst du, was für Artikel ich so bearbeite. Auf jeden Fall schau ich mir deinen Artikel durch. Sag mir einfach, wenn du Hilfe brauchst! MfG Kyle22 19:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zu deiner Benutzerseite Es ist sehr nett von dir dass du mich da erwähnst und dann auch noch mit Bild. Sau cool von dir. Wenn du irgendwann wieder Hilfe brauchst, dann melde dich Boba 19:50, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde von dir dein Hilfe holen oder wir Reden mal über Icq.--Benutzer Vos 19:55, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde sie auch nicht schlecht, vielleicht solltest du aber keine Haupt- sondern Unterüberschriften verwenden, dann ist's nicht ganz so "abgehackt", du weißt was ich meine? Okay, dann zurück an die Arbeit! Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:57, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das war ein guter Tipp das sieht auch besser aus.--Benutzer Vos 20:03, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ist manchmal ganz einfach, gut zu layouten, oder? Die Querstriche stören halt beim Lesen, deshelb soll man sie auch in Artikeln sparsam verwenden. Mit dem Wiki-Code kennst du dich aus oder? Schön wären jetzt noch, wenn du magst, ein paar Babels. Die könnt ich dir auch machen. Wichtig ist, dass dir deine Benutzerseite gefällt und ansprechen ist. Du musst auch, wenn mir was mal auffällt, meine Änderungen dort nicht akzeptieren. MfG Kyle22 20:13, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) mit Artikel schreiben die Wiki-Code kenne ich aber kannst du die Babels Sind das nicht die "Ich bin ein Benutzer der Icq benutzt"--Benutzer Vos 20:15, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Es sind Infoboxen, die über deine Einstelleung, deine Star Wars Vorlieben oder über deine Arbeit in der JP Auskunft geben. Schau mal bei anderen Benutzern nach, da gibts echt gute! Kyle22 20:31, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke übrigens für die Aufnahme in deine Benutzerseite, freut mich, dass ich dir bisher so gut helfen konnte! MfG Kyle22 20:33, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kannst du das bei mir Einstellen und mit der Schlacht von Felucia habe nicht aus ein Buch abgeschrieben sondern selbst geschrieben.--Benutzer Vos 20:34, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Babels mach ich gerne! Erstmal mach ich dir Beispiele, dann kannst du mir sagen, was du möchtest. :Es sieht auch nicht abgeschrieben aus, es wirkt halt nur erzählt. Das kriegen wir sicher hin! Kyle22 20:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Allerdings kann ich das mit dem Artikel und deiner Benutzerseite erst morgen machen. Ist nicht schlimm, oder? Kyle22 20:41, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein ich mache selber in 30 Minuten schloss ich will noch Fern sehen. Du bist jecht nett zu mir.--Benutzer Vos 20:43, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ursache, ich bin mir sicher, du würdest das auch für mich tun. Ich muss auch bald Schluss machen. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 20:46, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich wette da wurde ich mache, Schuss --Benutzer Vos 20:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Utapau-System Hi Vos! Tja, was soll ich sagen, das ist halt noch ziemlich wenig. Das meiste in deinem Artikel zum Utapau-System bezieht sich auch auf den Hauptplaneten Utapau, zu dem es ja schon einen Artikel gibt (außerdem ist er nicht völlig von einer Wüste bedeckt, schau dir die nur die grünliche Oberfläche an!). Außerdem gehört das Bild nicht zum System, sondern zu Utapau selbst, dass must du schon richtig drunterschreiben, denn es gibt die Galaxis, dann Großbereiche (z.B. Äußerer Rand), dann Sektoren, dann Systeme (Yavin-System) und schließlich einzelne Planeten (z.B. Utapau) mit ihren Monden (aber ich glaube, das weißt du schon). Deine Sätze sind schwierig zu lesen, weil die Stellung und die Formen ziemlich durcheinander sind (ich weiß, das ist schwierig für dich). Mach einen kleinen Verweis auf den Hauptplaneten, und füll den Rest des Artikels mit (korrekten !) Infos über das System an sich (Größe, Planeten, besondere Rohstoffe, Staubwolken, Sterne, Asteriodenfelder usw.), wenn du welche hast. Andernfalls bleibt uns leider nur, den Artikel als Stub zu markieren, und zu hoffen, dass jemand bessere Quellen und mehr Infos hat. Mein Vorschlag: Falls du keine weiteren Infos hast, lass nur die Definition und den Verweis auf den Hauptplaneten Utapau ganz oben stehen, nimm das Under Construction raus und mach dich nochmal auf die Suche. In der Zwischenzeit kann jemand anderes etwas ergänzen, und du kannst später ja immer noch was einfügen. Wenn das alles war, was du auftreiben konntest, sei nict traurig, du hast es schließlich versucht! Teil mir ruhig weiter mit, wenn du etwas Neues anpackst, dann kann ich dir auch da helfen. Weiterhin gutes Gelingen! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 18:11, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe leider kanne Quellen mehr was wirst du jetzt damit machen.--Vos 18:18, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Entweder, du machst selber das was ich vorgeschlagen habe (UC weg, Alles bis auf ersten Abschnitt wegnehmen, als stub markieren (dann werden andere schneller Aufmerksam und helfen)) oder du gibst mir etwas Zeit, und ich mache es. Ist deine Entscheidung, aber ich könnte mich, wenn du das machst, in der Zwischenzeit um deine Babels kümmern. Ist beides kein Problem, icb habe Zeit! :Noch was: Geh nicht so sehr auf Vandalen ein! Alles, was die wollen, ist Aufmerksamkeit! Wenn wir ihre Taten kommentarlos weglöschen, verlieren sie schnell die Lust und verschwinden. Ich mach dir aber ein Anti-Vandalen-Babel hin, ok? :MfG Kyle22 18:24, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du kannst jetzt die Babel machen, Und ich mache den Stubs--Vos 18:26, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab's versucht, aber deine Galerie stellt mich vor gewisse Schwierigkeiten. Ich krieg's nicht hin, beides nebeneinander zu stellen. Wenn du mehr Text hättest, könnte man's am Text entlang untereinander schieben. Frag mal jemand, der länger dabei ist, hier bin ich leider mit meinem Latein am Ende. Bild:--(.gif MfG Kyle22 18:46, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist ja gut du hast das ja Versucht, DankeVos 18:49, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe noch neue Pläne in eingriff genommen, die bei Vos stehen :Ist ne schöne Menge! KLasse, aber übernimm dich nicht, konzentrier dich auf einen Artikel nach dem anderen. Gutes Gelingen! MfG Kyle22 18:55, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde es beachten, und Jedi-Heiler werde ich auch machen, weis du was über die. Vos 18:58, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß einiges über den Einsatz der Macht und auch über ihre heilende Wikung, aber Jedi-Heiler sind mir noch nie als eigene Berufsgruppe begegnet. Hab' mich übrigens um deine Benutzerseite gekümmert. Gefällts dir? Liebe Grüße Kyle22 23:13, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi! Hast du dein Babel absichtlich getrennt? Sieht ein bisschen komisch aus :-) MfG Kyle22 12:43, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Moin Das habe ich absichtlich getrennt, weil sonst sieht das doof aus.--Vos 13:34, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gut, wenn du meinst. Wollte ich nur wissen, nicht dass das unabsichtlich war und du hast es nicht gemerkt. Ok! Kyle22 16:34, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey! Schau mal bei den Artikel Jedi-Heiler ob noch was fehl.Vos 19:27, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mir gefällt, was du geschrieben hast. Ich habs 'n bisschen umgestellt, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. So oder so ähnlich hattest du's dir gedacht, oder? Liebe Grüße Kyle22 00:19, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) (p.s.: Schau dir doch mal Lichtschwert an, bin gerade fertig!)